


memories

by fadinglove



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, F/M, Movie Spoilers, Not A Fix-It, Short One Shot, Unhappy Ending, wonder woman spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadinglove/pseuds/fadinglove
Summary: I used to want to save the world, this beautiful place. But the closer you get, the more you see the great darkness within.





	memories

He has not observed anything so beautiful as the fierce lines of her face, the shining armor of her gauntlets and cascading dark hair. She is absolutely stunning, in and of herself.

Steve remembers, vividly and without end, the feeling of drowning. Sinking far below the water, into the depths of that aquamarine to watch everything else blur and fade away like it never existed. He remembers the shadow of a saviour through the water, the sharp lines of a silhouette. He thought he would die.

But he awoke with a beautifully carved face leaning over him and the sunlight glinting off her head. A cool sea breeze. Hot sun.

He remembers it all.

* * *

She feels soft sand under her feet and water lapping at her toes. The sun always shines and the weather never fluctuates. For miles there is only the clearest blue water, white foam gently swirling within the ocean. Forever there stretches vast lands of clean sand, as white and untouched as the day it formed.

And the sky is neverending. A continuous sheet of blue to reflect the sea. 

It is her home and always has been. She breathes the air of Themyscira and touches the land. Diana is one with the water and dirt and nature of the island, one with every pure thing to surround her.

She is one with her many sisters, fierce Amazon warriors that are not afraid of launching themselves into the air and diving headfirst into battle. Gold-plated arm bands, scaled armor of the strongest metals, finely carved head pieces for the best. 

The sun's light hits all of it.

Diana sees, always, her beautiful home.

* * *

Steve looks back and every noise, every chop of the plane's engines and yelling of the people below, tune out. 

Or maybe he just stops listening.

The gun shakes in his hand and he knows there is no turning back. He will never see that beautiful face again, and he will not watch her hurl herself into battle, blazing, arms up and crossed and sword swinging.

One deep breath.

She is ethereal, something else altogether. He can feel her lips on his, on that starry night where she was demanding even though she knew little.

Another breath.

Steve is sure of one thing: Diana will never stop believing in what is right. She will never give up, and only when she perishes will she stop fighting. What has he ever done to deserve such love?

One last breath.

He fires. The noise is deafening, gas choking, and all he can see are the deep black pits of her eyes.

* * *

She remembers the small bullet whizzing by her and disappearing within the folds of an Amazon's armor.

The girl hung from the cliff. Motionless. Body dangling and limp. Arrow and bow tumbling to the ground. It was as if she had never lived.

That was the first time Diana realized that there are cruel weapons, weapons that can kill in less than an instant, weapons that are cold and merciless and meaningless. 

* * *

Steve can feel the touch of her hand as he shoves his watch into her palms. She is confused but he is at peace.

* * *

First an unbelievable sadness and grief coursing through her veins, and then it is scathing anger at Ares' laughter. How dare he laugh at a love lost?

Diana calls within her a strength. From her own spirit, Themyscira, the men she have traveled with, the people she have fought for, and most of all, Steve Trevor. Someone she would never forget, for as long as she lived.

Fire explodes from inside her and the god of war is blown back. Diana churns something bright and hectic, rising to the air and feeling the strength of every person she has ever loved in her limbs.

She is unstoppable.

And she loved Steve.  


End file.
